When signaling between two points using a physical aperture on transmit, the physical aperture provides directivity, which can be advantageous in that it increases the signal strength in the preferred direction by comparison with non-preferred directions. Non-preferred directions are subject to an actual loss of signal strength relative to an isotropic (omnidirectional or nondirectional) source.
It would be desirable to be able to process signals to provide signal strength (directivity) improvement similar to that of a directional antenna, but simultaneously at all transducing (transmitting or receiving) locations.